


Instinto

by blacksmasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: el celo de Deidara está a punto de llegar, y quién menos esperaba corre a cuidar de él.[omegaverse]
Relationships: Deidara/Hidan (Naruto)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Instinto

Ni las prendas de Akatsuki lo liberaban de alfas cabezas huecas como los que lo rodeaban en ese instante. Tres ninjas de una aldea que jamás había visto, intentando acorralarlo para dejarlo sin salida y así, hacer lo que quisieran con él. Sin embargo, no contaban con que Deidara preparara con sus manos unas lindas esculturas de arañas para lanzarlas a sus caras y hacerlas explotar, pudiendo correr de ahí. Mientras se alejaba, no dudó en parar encima de una gran rama de árbol a contemplar la belleza de su arte.

"El arte es una explosión."

Era lindo, pero algunas veces estaba harto, harto de ser un omega. Si ser uno de por sí era difícil, ser uno en el mundo de los ninja era el doble, ya que siempre existía la posibilidad de toparse con ninjas alfa sin piedad que piensan con las hormonas y no dudarían en atacar. Por suerte, Deidara había entrenado muy bien su ninjutsu y sabía defenderse; en la organización no lo tenían por cualquier omega.

–Demonios.– Dijo para sí mismo. Las probabilidades de que su celo estuviese cerca eran grandes, por lo que su aroma quizás estaba aumentando. –¡Tobi de mierda! ¿dónde estás maldita sea? mm.– Necesitaba volver de inmediato a la base, pero para ello requería a Tobi, el que durante la anterior persecución lo había perdido totalmente de vista.

Respiró profundo, intentando pensar con la cabeza fría. Los nervios de que su posible celo apareciera con él en medio de ese bosque lo hacían temblar, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Metió sus manos en los dos bolsos colgados en su cintura y dejó que las bocas que tenía en ellas hiciesen su trabajo: crear más esculturas explosivas en caso de emergencia.

Eso era algo que amaba de su arte. A la vez que lo apreciaba y hacía feliz a su corazón, también era capaz de defenderse y hasta matar. Sonrió, estaba orgulloso.

Se metió tanto en sus pensamientos sobre su arte, que no se percató que había alguien acercándose a paso lento. Muy tarde se dio cuenta con su olfato que se trataba de un alfa. iba a atacar sin piedad lanzando una C1 pero una mano lo detuvo.

–¡Deidara! mierda, ¡soy yo!– Dijo con evidente miedo reflejado en su rostro. Aunque no fuese a morir, las quemaduras que quedarían en su cuerpo iban a doler como mil infiernos.

–¡H-Hidan!– Su expresión era de sorpresa; jamás esperó verlo en aquel lugar. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Kakuzu estaba buscando una recompensa de no sé cuántos ryus por aquí. Sentí tu aroma y lo usé como excusa para escaparme de él. Por cierto, se está sintiendo muy fuerte y a kilómetros de aquí, ¿tienes supresores o algo? –No lo iba a decir en voz alta pero, de alguna forma se preocupaba por su compañero, ¿era su instinto de alfa que lo llevó hacia allá en realidad? no sabía, y por ahora prefería no saberlo.

–...No– llevó una mano a su frente. Deidara se había descuidado por completo de aquello.

–Pues estás de suerte. Ando con algunos.– Respondió, sonriendo como el estúpido que era (o eso es lo que el rubio pensaba). Deidara lo miró un tanto confuso, pero lo dejó pasar.

–Es una molestia tener que pedirte esto pero... ¿podrías ayudarme a llegar a la base? parece que en serio mi celo está a punto de llegar, y la verdad es que me aburre algunas veces tener que andar lanzando de mis esculturas a esos estúpidos alfas sin cerebro.

Hidan se quedó mirando un momento al omega. Es como si su lobo interno lo estuviese manejando en ese instante, obligándolo a asentir de inmediato. Hasta ganas de tomar a Deidara en sus brazos y llevarlo así hasta la base aparecieron pero, logró reprimirlas.

En el camino, permanecían en silencio con Hidan mirando hacia todos lados, atento a cualquier riesgo. Mientras tanto, Deidara miraba su actuar con mucha confusión. ¿Desde cuándo Hidan, el alfa Akatsuki más molesto y arrogante, aparte de fanático por un dios de dudosa procedencia, se comportaba de esa forma? sabía que el deber de los betas de esa organización era cuidar de los omegas cuando estaban entrando en etapa de celo, o en el celo mismo. Los alfas rara vez podían actuar ya que muchas veces el lobo interior les terminaba ganando ante el aroma y... pasaban cosas.

Sabía que Hidan no era de esos que se preocuparía por un omega en ese estado, es más, pensaba que no le importaría y le dejaría el trabajo a otra persona.

Pero él...

La sensación de calor invadiendo su cuerpo de golpe lo hizo frenar tanto sus pensamientos como su caminar. Se apoyó en un árbol, tapándose la boca e intentando respirar profundo. Lo peor que le podía pasar en ese momento, le estaba pasando. Su celo estaba comenzando, y él era de los que se descontrolaban al momento de su llegada, de los que perdían la conciencia teniendo a un alfa y su excitante aroma cerca.

–¡Deidara! ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?– Hidan no podía negar que el fuerte aroma que el artista estaba soltando lo afectaba de alguna forma. Ese dulce aroma que invadía sus fosas nasales, e iba despertando de a poco su lobo interior.

Deidara miró a los ojos del jashinista, esos ojos violetas que lo hacían volverse loco, los que hicieron que perdiera el control. No dudó un segundo en agarrarlo de su capa y tirarlo hacia él, haciendo que sus labios se unieran en un beso agresivo. Pasó sus manos hasta su cabello blanco, dando pequeños tirones. La reacción de Hidan no se hizo esperar; correspondió al beso a la vez que lo tomaba de la cintura. Cambió de posición con Deidara y fue él quién se apoyó en el tronco de ese árbol, y los dos fueron bajando lentamente hasta que el jashinista se quedó sentado y posicionó a Deidara a horcajadas arriba de sus caderas.

La reacción del artista fue comenzar a hacer fricción entre sus caderas y el miembro del mayor, haciendo lentos pero poderosos movimientos de adelante hacia atrás. Hidan quiso llevar sus manos hacia ellas para intensificar los movimientos, mientras sus besos bajaban al cuello contrario, dando pequeñas mordidas en donde va la marca.

Las temperaturas de los dos iba subiendo lentamente, y los suspiros se hacían escuchar. Deidara por lo excitado que estaba producto de su celo y de lo bien que estaba siendo tratado comenzó a soltar leves gemidos, los que Hidan agradecía a Jashin por tener la oportunidad de oír. Se imaginaba lo mojado que se encontraba el omega al oír sus súplicas de querer más acción, y eso lo prendía mucho más, tanto que su pantalón lo sentía apretado de tan dura que estaba su erección.

Sin embargo, por un momento Hidan se puso a pensar. Deidara en ese instante no estaba en sus cinco sentidos para decir lo que quería, solamente seguía sus instintos de omega en celo al frente de un alfa. ¿Él querría que lo ayudase a pasar el celo?

Es cierto, Hidan quizás era un psicópata sadomasoquista que le gustaba torturar a sus víctimas, ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de las personas al ver en lo que estaban siendo sometidas, saborear el dolor infringido hacia él que se reflejaría en sus sacrificios; pero no era capaz de aprovecharse de alguien en ese estado, además de ser algo que su religión no le permitía. De un bolsillo, sacó uno de los supresores inyectables que tenía con él y lo clavó en el brazo del rubio, provocando un pequeño salto en éste.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la inyección le hiciera efecto a Deidara. El rubio apoyó su frente en la de Hidan, recuperándose de a poco de lo que acababa de suceder. Se acordaba, sí, y sentía un poco de vergüenza porque fue algo que no pudo controlar; pero le sorprendía el actuar de hidan que estaba casi en el mismo estado respirando profundo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–¿Por qué...?

–No quiero aprovecharme de tí, rubia.– Le sonrió –Si algún día fuese a reclamarte como mío será cuando estés deacuerdo y no cuando seas controlado por tu lobo que, por cierto, me provocó bastante.– Posó sus manos en la cintura de Deidara y comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias con sus dedos, algo que a la primera lo hizo estremecerse pero a la larga lo relajó.

Se sentía avergonzado, pero a la vez, seguro ante los toques que su compañero le estaba dando. Cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar. La última vez que se había sentido de esa forma fue cuando su compañera de team, Kurotsuchi (que era una alfa bastante imponente) lo abrazó para hacerlo sentir bien ante varios ninjas alfas y betas que iban pasando por el camino. De ahí quiso aprender a defenderse por sí solo y no dejar que nadie lo hiciera sentir de esa manera otra vez, pero en esta ocasión se sentía demasiado bien. El tacto que nunca esperó recibir de parte del jashinista se sentía tan bien.

–Sinceramente no te tenía como un alfa respetuoso, mm.– Comentó el artista después de varios minutos. Tanto por la inyección como por las caricias que habían pasado hasta su cabeza se sentía totalmente en paz. Y protegido. Y le gustaba.

–No tengo la cabeza tan perturbada como para aprovecharme de alguien, menos de tí, al que creo que me siento atraído. Además, Jashin no me lo permite.

–¿Cómo?– Deidara miró fijamente al jashinista arqueando una ceja.

–¿Lo de Jashin? Mi religión dice...

–No no, lo de antes. Lo de la atracción.

–Pues eso, Deidara-chan– apoyó sus labios contra la mejilla del omega. –Me acabo de dar cuenta que me atraes muchísimo, rubio. Cuando sentí tu aroma, no me di cuenta cuando ya me estaba alejando de Kakuzu diciéndole que vendría a cuidarte. No sé si fue mi lobo interior o algo así, pero ahora estoy aquí contigo. Y déjame decirte que no es algo que venga solamente de ahora.

–Serás...– Deidara abrazó a Hidan por el cuello. En su vida pensó que iba a ver un lado tan tierno del jashinista, pero le gustaba muchísimo.

Ya cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo, los dos volvían a la base. Hidan llevaba en su espalda al artista el cuál se aprovechó de su disposición de cuidarlo y darle todo lo que él quisiera. Al entrar se encontraron con Kakuzu, Tobi y Konan hablando.

–¡Senpai, ahí estás! Pensé que te habías desaparecido para siempre.– Lloriqueó el enmascarado mientras se acercaba considerablemente a los dos. Hidan le lanzó una mirada asesina, después de todo, Tobi también era un alfa. –¡Discúlpame por haberte perdido, senpai!

–No te preocupes, Tobi. Es más, gracias, mm.– Reforzó el agarre que tenía hacia Hidan, dejando todo en claro.

–Ah, pero que lindo.– Konan sonrió, y sus sonrisas no eran algo que se vieran tan seguido en la organización. –Hidan, esta vez te encargas de cuidar de Deidara durante su celo.

–Pero...

–Por favor...– No pudo negarse ante la pequeña súplica que el omega le hizo.

¿O debería decir, su omega?

**Author's Note:**

> Es un escrito del que aún no estoy muy convencida, pero es lo primero que he hecho de ellos que son mi otp de Naruto Shippuden entonces... aquí está ♡.


End file.
